


Hellfire

by shadowphoenix501



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Darth Vader Redemption, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Invasion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Battles, Stellaris: Invicta, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: A mysterious symbol emerged throughout planets in known systems, numerous reports about what seems to be a scout vessel of unknown origins fled the systems with the symbol. The Imperials suspected the symbol to be a code or symbol for Rebel Agents, while the rebellion itself believe the symbol to be marking points from the Imperials
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Magna Tolvan, Del Meeko/Iden Versio, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Mysterious Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> All credits to Templin Institute, glory to the GTU

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, any progress with the anomalous symbol?"

"The symbol is... Intriguing to say the least, Governor Tarkin, i initially suspected the symbol to be some sort of code or symbol of a rebel agent similar to Fulcrum, but it appears i was wrong"

"How so?" Asked Governor Pryce

"The symbol felt... Cold, unlike the symbols normally used by the rebellion to uplift or plant the seeds of rebellion to the citizens"

"There are also no records of the anomalous symbol in any planetary archive Governor Tarkin, the mysterious vessel that was nearby the symbols also does not match any design from Kuat Drives or any other shipyard"

"Keep us posted, Grand Admiral, the rebels are enough nuisance to deal with"

"Of course, Grand Moff"

**_Meanwhile on the Rebel HQ, Yavin 4_ **

"Any luck with the symbol?" Asked Mon Mothma to the Bothan spy before her on the holocon

"No, Senator, we thought it was the Imperials but the intel we gathered showed otherwise: the Imperials are as clueless as we are"

Mothma sighed "alright, keep me posted" the holocon turned off and she turned to the aged Admiral Dodonna beside her

"What do you think, old friend?"

"I still think it's the imps, it's probably a marker for their cargo or something"

"That maybe... But i'll tell the cells to stay alert for the symbol, Imperial or otherwise"

"Agree, i'll tell the fleets to stay alert for the mysterious vessel as well"


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner carrying the symbol is brought before Thrawn

"Grand Admiral, sir, we have brought prisoners bearing the anomalous symbol in their ship" informed the unnamed officer

"Take them to the holding cells, i will conduct the interogation personally"

"As you wish, sir"

_**Imperial holding cell** _

"so... You're the one who's been running amok with the symbol in the Galaxy..."

"Your Galaxy, not mine"

"Ah... That would explain why the symbol didn't appear in our records... What does it mean..."

"Lieutenant Bernard Santiago, serial number 274507129, and it symbolised my state, the Greater Terran Union"

"Interesting... Tell me more"

"The symbol or the Union?"

"Both if you will"

"The symbol itself wasn't very interesting, it served as markers for cargo and supplies, but the use of the symbol became popular among the resistance Fighters, and soon became a planetwide symbol for the resistance against the Tyrum conscience"

"Tyrum... Conscience?"

"An alien race who invaded my homeworld years before my grandfather was even born, a Hive Mind to be specific"

"Tell me more about your people's history"

"That's a... Need to know, Grand Admiral"

He leaned towards Thrawn

"I'm a mere messenger and a spy, Grand Admiral, we know what would happen once you walked out from this room, either the emperor himself would send his lapdog Vader to this room, or we tell you anything you'd like to know and we all get a nice hot bed in an Imperial 'labor' camp"

"How long have you been here?"

"About a year or 2 i believe"

"Then you should know that Lord Vader--"

""Can be more 'aggressive' than you?" Trust me i've seen the man himself, and dare i say: i'm not impressed"

"Bold words, Lieutenant..."

The Lieutenant smiled "thank you, Grand Admiral, i look forward to welcome 'Lord' Vader in here"

_**Yavin 4, Rebel HQ** _

"State your name and ranks" the Rebel interogator ordered

"Captain Valentina Bagrova, serial number 274504301"

"Where are you from, Captain?"

"Born and raised in Volga, in the Rodina System of the Greater Terran Union"

"The... What?"

"It's not from here"

"Oh... Okay then, tell me about it, is it--"

"-- 'free'? No"

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be"

"But don't you think freedom and democracy is necessary for citizens to live?"

"If your 'democracy' is such a successful system, you would've interrogate me as the member of the Galactic Republic, would you?"

"So are you saying that your government is like the Empire?"

"Yes, minus the tight xenophobia, which we still have but it's relaxed now, and we don't depend our lives to a madman and his lackey"

"You know about Palpatine and Vader?"


End file.
